sturmderliebefandomcom-20200215-history
Valentina Saalfeld
thumb|320px|Valentina Saalfeld Valentina Saalfeld ist die Tochter von Miriam und Robert Saalfeld, die Stieftochter von Eva Saalfeld sowie die Enkelin von Charlotte Saalfeld, Werner Saalfeld, Wolfgang von Heidenberg und Caroline von Heidenberg. Sie ist außerdem die Stiefenkelin von Barbara von Heidenberg. Maja Gauss spielte Valentina Saalfeld von Folge 1118 (06.08.2010) bis Folge 1391 (10.10.2011). Paulina Hobratschk spielte sie von Folge 2857 (31.01.2018) bis Folge 3284 (04.12.2019) und ab Folge 3334 (04.03.2020) während eines Besuches. Auftritte Maja Gauss Folgen * Folge 1118 (06.08.2010) bis Folge 1391 (10.10.2011) Specials * Weihnachten bei den Sonnbichlers (24.12.2010) Paulina Hobratschk Folgen *Folge 2857 (31.01.2018) bis Folge 3284 (04.12.2019) Beziehungen Verwandte * Margot Konopka †, Ur-Ur-Großmutter * Leopold Saalfeld †, Ur-Ur-Großvater (off.) ** Ludwig Saalfeld †, Ur-Großvater (off.) ** Helene Saalfeld †, Ur-Großmutter (off.) ** Luise Hofer †, Ur-Großmutter ** Ernst Hofer †, Ur-Großvater *** Werner Saalfeld, Großvater *** Charlotte Saalfeld, Großmutter *** Wolfgang von Heidenberg †, Großvater *** Caroline von Heidenberg †, Großmutter **** Robert Saalfeld, Vater **** Miriam Saalfeld †, Mutter ***** Ich ***** Joshua Winter, Halbbruder väterlicherseits **** Eva Saalfeld, Stiefmutter **** Alexander Saalfeld, Onkel **** Laura Saalfeld, Tante ***** Hannah Saalfeld, Cousine ***** Peter Saalfeld, Cousin **** Moritz van Norden, Onkel **** Theresa Burger, Tante **** Konstantin Riedmüller, Onkel **** Marlene Riedmüller, Tante ***** Miguel Riedmüller (Junior), Cousin **** Sandra Zastrow, Tante **** Lukas Zastrow, Onkel ***** Anna Zastrow, Adoptiv-Cousine **** William Newcombe, Onkel **** Rebecca Newcombe, Tante **** Jacob Krendlinger, Stief-Onkel *** André Konopka, Großonkel **** Simon Konopka, Onkel 2. Grades ***** Jasper-André Konopka, Cousin 2. Grades **** Sabrina Heinemann †, Tante 2. Grades *** Gottfried Saalfeld, Großonkel (off.) **** Christoph Saalfeld, Onkel 2. Grades (off.) ***** Viktor Saalfeld, Cousin 2. Grades (off.) ****** Mia Saalfeld, Nichte 3. Grades (off.) ***** Boris Saalfeld, Cousin 2. Grades (off.) ***** Tim Saalfeld, Cousin 2. Grades (off.) ***** Denise Winter, Cousine 2. Grades (off.) & Schwägerin **** Linda Baumgartner, Tante 2. Grades (off.) ***** Steffen Baumgartner, Cousin 2. Grades (off.) ***** Carolin Baumgartner, Cousine 2. Grades (off.) *** Elisabeth Gruber †, Großtante (off.) **** Felix Saalfeld, Onkel 2. Grades (off.) ***** Max Saalfeld, Cousin 2. Grades (off.) ***** Moritz Saalfeld Cousin 2. Grades (off.) *** Luise Preisinger †, Großtante (off.) ****Leonie Preisinger, Tante 2. Grades (off.) *** Beatrice Stahl †, Großtante **** Desirée Bramigk, Tante 2. Grades **** David Hofer †, Onkel 2. Grades *****Tom Sigurdson, Cousin 2. Grades ****Frederik Stahl †, Onkel 2. Grades *** Barbara von Heidenberg †, Stief-Großmutter *** Götz Zastrow †, Stief-Großvater **** Markus Zastrow, Stief-Onkel **** Herr Zastrow, Stief-Onkel **** Lena Zastrow, Stief-Tante **** Ben Sponheim, Stief-Onkel *** Alfredo Morales-Diaz, Stief-Großvater *** Patrizia Dietrich †, Stief-Großtante **** Mila Stahl, Stief-Tante 2. Grades **** Mara Dietrich †, Stief-Tante 2. Grades *** Liesl Krendlinger †, Stief-Großmutter *** Gustl Moosburger, Stief-Großvater *** Käthe Moosburger, Stief-Großmutter **** Erwin von Heidenberg, Onkel 3. Grades Freunde * Denise Winter * Paul Lindbergh Bekannte * Alfons Sonnbichler * Hildegard Sonnbichler * Nils Heinemann * Tanja Liebertz * Katja Heinemann * Jacob Krendlinger * Debbie Williams * Romy Lindbergh † * Melli Konopka * Natascha Schweitzer * Alicia Lindbergh * Jessica Bronckhorst * Madeleine Zellweger * Henning Winter † * Tobias Saalfeld * Xenia Saalfeld † * Bela Moser * Siggi Meyser * Franzi Krummbiegl Liebschaften * Paul Lindbergh, Ex-Flirt * Maurizio, Ex-Flirt aus Verona * Fabien Liebertz, Freund Feinde * Christoph Saalfeld, nutzte ihre Leukämie schamlos aus, um Robert Saalfelds Hotelanteile zu bekommen + zerstörte die Ehe ihrer Eltern * Annabelle Sullivan, intrigierte gegen sie * Lucy Ehrlinger, machte sich an ihren Vater ran Kriminalität Mordversuche *Christoph Saalfeld (überfuhr ihn aus Wut, im Affekt und unter Alkoholeinfluss mit dem Auto) Sonstiges * fuhr einen Shuttle vom Fürstenhof ohne Führerschein Geschichte Staffel 6 left|thumb|220px|Valentina mit ihrem Vater Robert. Als ihre Mutter Miriam Saalfeld bei Valentinas Geburt stirbt, kümmert sich Eva Krendlinger um sie. Denn Robert will durch den Schmerz, über den Tod seiner Frau, nichts mehr mit seinem Kind zu tun haben. Aber dank Eva merkt Robert, wie viel Valentina von ihrer Mutter geerbt hat und das sie ja nun wirklich nichts für deren Tod kann. Von da an konnte er seine Tochter endlich lieben. Eva, die inzwischen Valentinas Papa Robert geheiratet hat, ist nun Valentinas Stiefmutter. Nach der Hochzeit leben sie zu dritt in Verona als kleine, glückliche Familie. Staffel 11 Valentina wird in eine Grundschule in Verona eingeschult. Zu diesem wichtigen Anlass, waren außer Robert und Eva, auch Charlotte und Werner mit dabei gewesen. Staffel 13 thumb|Charlottes und Werners Hochzeit findet ohne Valentina statt. In den Sommerferien, in welchen Valentinas Großeltern Charlotte und Werner Saalfeld zum zweiten Mal heiraten, ist Valentina, zusammen mit ein paar Freundinnen, in einem Ferienlager, um dort einen gemeinsamen Surfkurs zu machen. Eva ist dort auch anfangs auch als Betreuerin mit dabei, doch dann steht die Hochzeit von Werner und Charlotte an, weshalb Eva mit Robert zum Fürstenhof reist. Valentina kann, aufgrund des Surfkurses, nicht an der Hochzeit teilnehmen. Staffel 14 left|thumb|Werner und Alfons freuen sich über Valentinas Besuch. In Folge 2857 kommt Valentina Saalfeld zurück an den Fürstenhof. Sie hat sich in der Schule in einen Referendaren verliebt und wurde deswegen von ihren Mitschülern gemobbt, weshalb sie zu ihrem Großvater Werner nach Deutschland flieht. Während Werner sich sehr über den Besuch seiner Enkelin freut, ist Valentinas Vater Robert gar nicht davon angetan. Am Fürstenhof erfährt Valentina mehr über ihre leibliche Mutter Miriam. Sie verguckt sich in Paul Lindbergh, der jedoch kein Interesse an der Teenagerin zeigt und ihr Liebeskummer bereitet, indem er behauptet er sei in einer Beziehung mit Romy Ehrlinger. In Folge 2886 kommt Valentinas "Stiefmutter" Eva Saalfeld an den Fürstenhof. Sie und ihr Mann Robert Saalfeld beschließen, ein weiteres Kind von einer Leihmutter zu bekommen, da Eva keine eigenen Kinder haben kann. Valentina ist mit dieser Situation überfodert und wirft Eva vor, sie sei ihr als Tochter nicht genug. In Folge 2913 reist Valentina nach Paris. Als sie in Folge 2938 wieder zurückkommt, machen sich bei ihr plötzlich häufiges Nasenbluten und scheinbar unerklärbare Blutergüsse bemerkbar. In Folge 2945 bricht sie dann vor Dr. Alicia Lindbergh zusammen, von welcher anschließend eine schreckliche Diagnose gestellt wird: Valentina hat Leukämie. Durch eine Knochenmarkspende ihres Halbbruders Joshua Winter kann sie schließlich nach all den Irrungen und Wirrungen der letzten Monate endlich geheilt werden. Staffel 15 An Valentinas 18. Geburtstag erfährt sie dass Eva ein Kind bekommt aber nicht weiß ob es von Robert oder von Christoph ist. Robert und Eva streiten sich und Valentina verschwindet von ihrer Geburtstagsparty. Sie flüchtet in einer der Romantikhütten und betrinkt sich. In Folge 3217 sieht sie Christoph telefonierent an der Straße in Bichlheim, sie steigt in einem Shuttle vom Fürstenhof, sagt mehrmals "Ich hasse dich" und überfährt Christoph im alkoholisierten Zustand. Robert, Eva und Joshua suchen weiter erfolglos nach Valentina aber wenig später wird sie von Joshua gefunden. Valentina weiss gar nichts mehr von dem Abend und auch nicht mehr dass sie Christoph überfahren hat. Joshua und Robert sehen die Aufnahmen von der Dashcam im Shuttle und Eva erfährt später auch davon. Annabelle hat ein Verdacht wer ihren Vater überfahren hat. Sie glaubt Valentina hat ihn überfahren und konfrontiert Joshua damit. Annabelle erpresst Joshua damit und es geht sogar so weit dass Joshua sich von Denise trennen muss durch dieser Erpressung. Es kommt wieder zu einem Gespräch zwischen Joshua und Annabelle wo Joshua gesteht dass es Valentina war. Annabelle nimmt das Geständnis heimlich auf. Sie erpresst Joshua und Robert damit. Durch einen Ablenkungsmanöver kann Joshua die Aufnahme auf Annabelles Handy und der Cloud löschen. Bei einem Spaziergang mit der schwangeren Eva und Valentina bekommt Eva plötzlich Schmerzen. Valentina bringt Eva in das Shuttle womit sie gekommen sind und Valentina setzt sich ohne Führerschein hinter das Steuer. In dem Moment erinnert sie sich Valentina daran, was sie in der Nacht ihres Geburtstags getan hat. Sie legt ein Geständnis bei Kommissar Meyser ab und flüchtet in einer der Romantikhütten wo sie wenig später von Franzi Krummbiegl gefunden wird. Franzi redet auf Valentina ein und bringt sie wieder zurück. thumb|left|Valentina verabschiedet sich kurz vor ihrer Verhaftung von Fabien. Kommissar Meyser nimmt Valentina kurz darauf in Untersuchungshaft. Sie darf sich vorher aber nicht nur von ihrer Familie, sondern auch von Fabien verabschieden. In der Zeit, in der Valentina in Untersuchungshaft sitzt, darf sie auch einige Male mit ihren Eltern und Fabien per Telefon sprechen. Hintergrundwissen *Valentina wurde am 30. Mai 2010 in Paris geboren *Valentina und Fabiens Lied ist "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" von Frankie Valli Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 14 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 15 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 16 Kategorie:Familie von Heidenberg Kategorie:Familie Saalfeld Kategorie:Familie Hofer Kategorie:Familie Konopka Kategorie:Familie Krendlinger